


The crew and the bank

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [10]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: It's Asher's time to shine !





	The crew and the bank

The crew rob a bank.

Or tried to, at the very least. They were prepared for once, even taking the dogs away from Joe just in case they needed him for a ride. Him and Asher stayed at the hideout, screens showing the security cams around the bank and an old flip-phone waiting on a table to contact the boys (and Anna, the designed driver this time).

Joe frowned a bit, but still smiling, confused when a white car stopped in front of the bank and three people walking towards it.

“wait, they’re not…?” He turned to Asher who was typing on a laptop, and the selfproclamed hacker gave a quick look at the screens.

“no” he deadpanned, returning to his activities. He hacked the bank cams and the police system earlier. No one seemed around anyways, so he just started doing something else completely.

“But if it’s not them, who are they ?  
\- I dunno.  
\- You think I should call Brett ? It might ruin the plan.  
\- Too late now.”

One person of that unknown group shot the camera, pretty bad start. One street down, the car James stole the evening before appeared on the cam, it was indeed too late to call now. 

What happened next was history. Joe was a nervous wreck, walking around and clutching the phone while Asher typed on his laptop while checking the screens from time to time.

Finaly the white car appeared on a side street cam, quickly followed by cowchop.

Asher moved his laptop to the side and started following the cars with the security cams. Joe stared at the screens until the phone in his hands vibrated. It was Brett and his amused-but-not-so-amused voice.

“I hope those guys arrived right before us so you couldn’t call or else it’ll be bad for you, okay baby Joe ?  
\- You were too fast behind them, too tricky  
\- Alright I trust you because it’s you. We are following these fuckers down who took all our money. Aand I hope we’ll be able to make them eat their teeth.  
\- You are going out of the perimeter of the cams, Asher can’t follow you there.  
\- We’ll be fine as always, I call you later.”

And that was the end of the informations for a while. A while that was begining to be a good hour an a half. Joe opened the garage door, looking both sides of the street for any sign of a car approaching.

The silence was rare in the streets and making him nervous, the only noise inside was Asher typing and outside it was faint cars driving away. So he decided to smoke while waiting, giving his hand something to do and needing to numb his mind a bit.

After another half hour, he heard the screech of wheels on the quiet road. He threw away his joint and opened the metal fence, and for security he grabbed the gun from his waist.

It was them. The car was a mess, with blood on it’s front. Joe wondered if Anna did it or if James took the wheel at a point, it was his thing when he was pissed off. He closed the doors and waited for the group to get off the car.

The thing is, everything went wrong that night. The bank was already targeted by other people, the car chase led them to something bigger and the car wasn’t the only thing with blood on it.

Anna was the first to get down the car, helping Joe with the box full of first aid kit, ready to take care of the boys. She had a bloody nose but quickly took care of it. James followed, coming out the driver seat, confirming Joe’s theory.

Trevor had a cut on his scalp, it was really bloody but he made a thumbs up only to make Joe understand it was okay, the cut was light, the bruises on his arms seemed more painful.

James was beside him, holding his sides, a fresh black eye forming and blood spiling from his upper lip and left brow.

They both joked about how James used a flare to kill a guy, the only kinda gun they had tonight for no else reasons that James wanted to keep it tonight.

“Told you guys we needed guns.”

Brett sounded exhausted but still wearing that hollow smile of the annoyed mother who still loves his idiots kids despite everything. He spat on the ground, some blood melted in it. He got punched, but his mouth was really not the problem. Joe saw his back and the blood soaked shirt that was once grey.

“What happened, Brett ?  
\- That’s called young dumbass trying to defend another young dumbass by stabbing me with…What was it ?”

James shrugged and went on the couch, followed by Anna and a first aid kit next to Asher who was still typing on his laptop, not really bothered by the situation. They were hurt, yes, but not too much for him to bother, plus he was unhelpfull when it came to medication.

James was grimacing at the sting of alcohol on his cuts, but started caring less when Trevor changed the screens from security cams to youtube and some awful memes Aleks showed (rather forced him to watch) this afternoon.

Joe asked Brett to take off his shirt to take care of his wounds, but then realised that Aleks wasn’t around. James then explained how Aleks was dueling with a guy and a knife, real pro and all, but then got punched by an asshole trying to help.

Aleks regained consciousness in the car, but wasn’t trusting his feet at the moment, so he just laid down on the back seats. Brett threw his shirt (and also the phone that ended badly in the fight, explaining the lack of call) and Joe started applying alcohol. Realizing that most of them needed stitches, they called Lindsey who was the best for them, and just to make sure the wounds were clean.

Besides the videos, the room was rather silent, and Asher cracked his knuckles and yawned before talking.

“So, you guys succeded at something or you just went out to get shot ?”

Brett laughed a bit at that, taking a sip from a vodka bottle Joe gave him after pourring half of it on his back.

“We weren’t even shot, you dipshit.”

James’ voice was low, a little hurt and pissed off. They would be dead if the others actualy had guns. But lately it seems like every gangs avoid the guns, just so it takes a little longer for people to realize and call the police.

A noise in the back of the room makes them turn their head, but it’s just Aleks who opened the fridge to get a pack of ice. He also takes a gun who’s on the side of it but put it back after a second, it’s not the moment to make too much noise, he thinks.

“Brett, help me out.  
\- Hum well yeah, as soon as Joe is off my back, I will.  
\- Trevor.  
\- No dude !”

Joe looks at them, not understanding what’s going on. Aleks seems to be good on his legs so far, so why asking for help ? He is bleeding a little from his upper lip and left arm but nothing too big really.

When James stands up, takes the baseball bat from behind the couch and walks towards the car where Aleks opens the trunk it starts to make sense. They took someone with them. And the guy is conscious, not as bleedy as them but they punched him good. James and Aleks push him into the cold room in the back.

Aleks barely gives a look at Brett like asking for permission, which Brett answers with a shrug and another sip of vodka. The Russian enters the room and James closes behind him, looking for a vest because it’s really cold in here, and he’s not that crazy.

“I’m going with him, I’m gonna make that fucked puke his teeth and everything else with it. Trevor, wanna try ?”

Trevor shakes his head, mumbling a “I’m good”. He’s careful and waiting for Lindsey to come, he’s not going to stay in that cold ass room with his scalp open. Anna throws a bunch of bloody papers and angrily washes her arms.

“Can’t wait to know who those guys were. There’s more of them, that’s for sure. One got away with the money.”

For what Joe understood, they were four at the bank, but after the car chase they were more at an abandonned place. Waiting in case of troubles, but not prepared enough to bring guns. Lucky for the Cows, unfortunate for them.

Asher stands up and puts his laptop aside, pushing a key that puts a picture on the big screens. Multiple profiles and a map of a hideout.

“How the fuck, Asher ?”

Brett frowns, at this point he’s ready to hear from the hacker that it’s his old crew. But Asher shrugs and clicks on another picture. It’s one from a security cam, and it’s the license plate of the white car. 

Those guys were just a lot of idiots. Joe is almost at the cold room door to tell the duo.

“Wait, so James and Aleks doesn’t have to torture the guy, right ?  
\- Nah, let them have fun, better this guy than us later.”

They all agree with Brett, it’s always better in that situation really. It became silent again, except from soft screams coming from the door, waiting for Lindsey.

“alright, I’m going home now.”

Asher takes his laptop and gives a quick goodbye to the crew, just talking a bit to Brett but letting everyone hear.

“While you were busy fighting like cats with newbies, I hacked some money and added it to our business. Complicated stuff, won’t explain, untraceable but yeah.”

He walks aways and stops for a second again.

“And don’t let James buries the body, they’re too easy to find on camera.”

And with that, he’s gone. Brett isn’t even sure the guy isn’t like an undercover agent or anything. He checks on his phone and yeah, there is a lot of money on their business account. Tonight was shit, and this dude without any blood or sweat on his hands got them more money than them five.


End file.
